This invention involves a detenting device that fixes and holds a position in either of two set positions using magnetic forces.
In addition, this invention involves a puzzle device with balls in a tube solved by placing the balls in particular positions. Once the balls are placed in the solution position, the balls may be caused to move in a pleasant intriguing pattern.
There are a number of puzzles available utilizing magnets and balls, generally utilizing a maze and a magnetic wand to pull the balls into positions. In addition, there are devices which utilize rolling balls from position to position in pleasant patterns and configurations. However, there are no puzzles that require placement of the balls in a particular position which, once the balls have been placed in the position, by further movement of the device produce a pleasant pattern of movement essentially as a reward for correctly positioning the balls.
In addition, most detent devices involve the use of spring loaded members which act frictionally against a moving body. In time, through wear, the firmness of the detent and the accuracy of the placement of the body tends to wear out. Further, through loss of spring force, the detent becomes less and less accurate and less and less effective to provide a positive and accurate positioning of the moving body. There is a need to provide a detenting device which provides a positive positioning of the body which will not wear out and does not depend upon spring loading or other physical force to position the body in the chosen position. Further, there is the need for a simple and inexpensive detenting device that will provide two positions which will place the body in one position or the other without fail, which will not wear out through use. None of the prior art devices satisfy the above needs nor obtain the objects listed herein below.